Save a horse Ride a cowboy
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: A little something different than what I've wrote before.. *Hint hint* It's a country fic.. So, if you're a country music and yaoi fan, have a look, yeah? Lol. If not, best be on your way partner.
1. Ch 1

If there are any country fans out there who like this sort of thing.. Here's to you, haha.

With this fanfiction, I wanted something different than the usual of MCR, Uncharted, Crue.. And well, I was surfing YouTube.. Listening to some Big&Rich when I came across a comment about Luke Bryan and the thought of him and Dierks Bentley [Two men I love above all others in the country music world], together.

Sorry for any grammer errors.

Enjoy!

* * *

Dierks walked along a field where the grass was almost to his knees, on a mid-humid summer night, July to be exact, with a half empty bottle of beer in his hand.

The earlier hours would've been torturous to get through if one was out and about but now that the sun was set, everything had cooled down making things all the more easier.

A light breeze blowed through his light weight cotton flannel shirt and his sandy blonde hair, making the man sigh of bliss.

Lately things had been hectic with tours, trying to come up with new music and all that stuff and while he loved it and his fans, he desperately needed to take a break and get away from it all.

Vacations were rare so when he could, he took time to enjoy the little moments such as this one right now.

He ran a hand through his short hair, pausing in his tracks to look up at the moon that had appeared to shine brighter now than it had been these past few days.

As he was about to savour the moment even more by drinking what little alcohol he had left, his actions were interupted by the sound of a low soft strumming sound coming off none other than an acoustic guitar.

Dierks glanced around, looking for the sound, finding only a barn in the distance. He would asume that's where it was coming from.

He couldn't help but follow the sound, it was captivating, more so than any other sound he had heard in a long time.

...

"Damnit." A males southern voice broke the silence of the barn once he missed a note on the guitar. He took a deep breath, frustrated with how he hadn't yet matched the sound up to the lyrics he was working on.

"For what it's worth, I thought that the sound was from the heavens." Dierks spoke, leaning against the wooden wall.

He smiled softly at the brunette sitting against a square bale of hay.

The other looked up at him, suprised to see he wasn't alone. "Well, thank you.. Just wish I could finish it."

"Maybe I could help with that?" Dierks questioned, walking out of the shadows into the dim light of the lantern.

The brunettes gaze didn't stray from the blonde. Something about this man gave him a strange feeling, one that he felt should belong in a song, if only he knew how to describe it..

"I'm Dierks Bentley by the way." The blonde smiled charmingly as he extended his hand.

"Ah, I thought I reconized you from somewhere.. Luke Byran.. Pleasure to finally meet you my fellow country star." Luke smiled himself, shaking the mans hand.

And there it was, a connection of some sort that the two couldn't make out. Their touch sent a spark between the two of them.

"Luke Bryan.. I always admired your music.. Especially that one song.. Uh.." Dierks trailed off. "The one about having a wild time because of an ex or something.."

"All My Friends Say." Luke smiled.

"Yes, that's it." Dierks chuckled.

"Wow, so much for admiring my music." Luke joked playful, after taking a drink from the beer bottle he had beside him.

"Hey, with having to keep up with my own songs and such.. You can't expect much of me when it comes to keepin' up with other folks music as well." Dierks defended.

Luke smiled brighter. "I'm just playin', don't get all in a uproar." He stated, finishing off his beer.

There was silence for a moment, before Luke attempted to line up his music with his lyrics, only failing again.

"Shoot!" He exclaimed, more aggitated than ever.

Dierks sighed, sitting the bottle he had in his hand aside and leaning down infront of him.

He gently took the guitar from Luke and placed it carefully aside against the hay bale. "Come on, let's go." He extended his hand.

"I've got to get this done. I can't waist time." Luke retorted.

Dierks smiled softly. "Man, I'm a musician too I know how it is but you can't spend hours upon hours frustrating yourself.. So come on, let's take a walk to clear that head of yours. I guarantee you once you get a clear train of thought, things will go so much better when you return to your work."

Luke gave a heavy sigh. "I have no choice do I?"

Dierks shook his head.

"Alrighty then." Luke took the mans hand, standing up.

He allowed the blonde to lead him out of the barn, with their hands apart however.

The two only stopped at a lake a ways from the barn.

The moonlight sparkled off of the calm dark water, making it look as if diamonds were floating about in the lake.

"Looks tempting." Dierks was the first to speak.

"It sure does."

As soon as the blonde turned to face his new found friend, Luke was already slipping out of his clothes.

Dierks just stood there, watching, even after the man had already jumped into the lake, as if waiting for an invitation.

"Well come on in, the waters fine!" Luke exclaimed, splashing some over the others way.

"Do I have a choice?" Dierks questioned, laughing nervously.

"Nope." Luke shook his head.

The older sighed, starting to strip down.

If Luke was really paying attention to the man, he would've seen a blush on the blondes face. Dierks wasn't exactly use to undressing infront of people he had just met.

Once all his clothing was gone, he attempted a careful walk into the water, however Luke grabbed him by the arm and forced him in quicker than expected.

"Don't be such a wuss, it's just water!" The brunette chuckled.

"I know it's just water.. But there isn't no reason to be careless." The older protested.

Luke smirked. "Ain't no reason not to have fun either." He retorted, splashing the man again.

"Oh, now you are going to pay for that!" Dierks growled playfully, returning the splash.

It went on like this for moments until the two calmed down, and Luke began to explore parts of the lake while Dierks stayed close to the shore.

"Ya know.. I never been skinny dipping with a man before." The oldest announced.

"Well, neither have I.. Atleast not with one alone, there were always girls around." The youngest responded, swimming back up beside Dierks.

"Well, least I'm not entirely alone in this new experience." The blonde chuckled.

"Nope." Luke smiled.

Dierks swam closer next to the man. "I can't say it's all that bad.. I kind of enjoy it.. No girls around trying to fool around with me or any of that nonesense.."

Luke glanced at him, noticing the blonde was a bit too close for comfort. "Yeah.." He trailed off, glancing to the side of him trying to avoid the olders stare.

Dierks couldn't understand as to why he couldn't take his eyes off of the man.. Who's skin was now glistening from the fresh water.

"We uh.. We should be heading back now.. I think I've goofed off enough." Luke spoke suddenly, swimming away from the other, to the shore.

"Right.." Dierks followed.

As the two got dressed, the blonde couldn't help but let his eyes wander to places where they shouldn't on the youngers body.. Never had he been so fascinated with anyone, not even his wife.. This was nothing like he had any experience with in his life.

"Alright, time to get a move on." Luke announced as he slid his shirt over his head and began walking. Dierks sighed, following behind him.

_"Idiot.."_ Dierks repeated multiple times in his own mind as he followed Luke.

He had not a clue as to why he was an idiot but he could feel the tension in the air around the younger, knowing it was to do with him and therefore he thought he ruined all chances of working with the man.. Luke surely would ask him to leave back at the barn or so he thought.


	2. Ch 2

Back at the barn, Luke paid no attention to the other man as he grabbed his guitar and took a seat on a stool sitting by an empty horses stall.

The blonde felt out of place as he stood in the large door way. He wasn't told to leave, nor stay and frankly he hadn't a clue which would be more awkward.

He exhaled a breath, turning to make his leave, until a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"I thought you were gonna help me..?" Luke spoke unsure as he looked up at the other.

Dierks turned back to look at him. "You didn't say anything so I just asumed that-"

"Do friends need to say anything?" Luke smiled, earning the same from the blonde.

"No, I guess not." Dierks made his ways up to where the man was.

"Everything's perfect.. Until you reach the middle.. Then you just drop it, as if you're unsure. You can't be unsure in your music. You've got to know it's what you want and just do it.." Dierks softly encouraged, drapping his arms over the man. It was awkward, but he could think of no other way to show Luke.

The younger flinched when Dierks placed his hands over his own, guiding them gently across the guitar strings.

Luke tensed up, making it troublesome for Dierks to guide his hands.

"Relax.. You can't be so tense when making music.. Your music is what you feel, or atleast that's my belief and if you're stressed, your music will suffer." The man nearly whispered into the brunettes ear.

It was hard for Luke to keep a moan from escaping him at the feel of warm breath against his skin, or the velvet like sound of the blondes voice.

All of a sudden, he developed these new feelings for this man, with no explination to follow them..

He just wanted to act on his impulse, but he fought so hard to seem like he was only focused on the music.

Dierks leand further over, now his chest was up against Luke's back, making things the more harder on the younger.

"You're acting as if you've never played a guitar before." Dierks joked, however his words were only mildly heard.

"Uh, yeah." Was the simple reply from the other.

...

It took a while, but Luke and Dierks finally gained some more rhythm to the brunettes lyrics, it was still far from finished but Luke's mind was on other things.

"You're so much more graceful than I'am.." Luke mumbled, staring down at the blondes hands.

Dierks smiled softly. "Well, I've been doing this longer.. You've still got some things to learn."

"Maybe you could teach me.." Luke glanced up at the older.

Dierks looked down at him for a moment, before sighing, letting his hands rest against the others.

"I don't know.. I'm always so busy.." He trailed off.

"I understand, it was only a suggestion." Luke smiled softly tilting his head up to stare into the others eyes.

Dierks was at a loss for words as deep sea colored eyes met a chocolate pair in the dim light the lantern gave off, and now so was Luke.

The older gulped as Luke awkwardly wrapped his arms around Dierks neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

The blondes eyes widend. He allowed the kiss to drag on for mere seconds until he broke away, staring down at the younger, who's gaze was also locked on him.

What just happend? He wondered. The bigger question would be why did he like it?

The brunette had become brave to just have met him..

Luke, in a swift motion, sat his guitar aside, standing to his feet. "I-I'm sorry.."

Dierks stood there infront of him, just staring at him in disbelief.

"I guess I uh, I should get going.." Luke trailed off, turning. However, before he could make his leave, he felt someone grab ahold of his arm.

He turned to see the blonde glancing down as if debating something.

"Dierks?" He questioned unsure of the man. He didn't know what could happen.

The older said nothing, approaching Luke once more.

Before the brunette could speak, Dierks had placed a fierce, tension filled kiss to his lips.

Luke turned to fully face the man. His arms wrapped tightly around the olders neck as Dierks own wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer.

Lukes hands traveled through the cotton like softness of Dierks sandy hair as the kiss deepend.

For both, this was beyond any feeling of excitement they had gotten from anything else. The feel of rough cracked lips against those of almost equal texture, and the way it felt for their light beards rubbing against each others.. The faint smell of mild cologne, beer, and even sweat instead of musky perfume and fancy bathing products gave a new meaning of what was hot to them.

Both men moaned into their passionate kiss, as they each fought for their dominance over the others tongue. It was a struggle indeed considering neither wanted to truely be the submissive one.

The misfortune of being the underdog went to Luke.

Dierks chuckled low to himself at the man younger than him by only a year.

Luke gave a growl of frustration and impatience as he pushed the other down onto the hay bale he had been sitting against earlier. He gave Dierks no chance to dominate him in this, he climbed over the man, keeping his own body close to Dierks to keep him pinned down.

The blonde groaned at the feel of Luke's erection pressed against his even through the fabric of their jeans.

He acted on impulse when he began undoing the brunettes pants.

Luke's boxers were pulled down along with his jeans, allowing the man to easily grab ahold of his cock.

A sharp gasp escaped the youngers throat, causing their kiss to finally come to an end when he felt a rough hand stroking his sex organ.

He blushed deeply in what felt like the first time.. He can't recall the last time he done that for his wife, or any woman.. Maybe that was because he was too caught up in his new found friend though.

"F-for a beginner, y-you're good.." Luke spoke shakily.

"Well, let's just say I learnt a thing or two from my wife.." Dierks smiled up at him.

Luke couldn't find no words, all that escaped him was a moan of sheer pleasure once the older firmly rubbed his thumb over the tip of his erection.

"Ah.. God.." Luke was tortured and pleasured at the same time. He loved the skill of the mans hand but.. He wanted more than that.

The older smirked, seeing as how Luke was off gaurd, he gained his power back.

He sat up, now with the younger in his lap.

Luke growled low when the man released his dick. But Dierks had good reason for it.

He pulled up on the mans loose fitting t-shirt, Luke didn't deny him the want to get rid of the fabric, especially since he was feeling rather hot by now.

Steady hands undone the buttons on Dierk's shirt as the blondes hands explored his own perfectly toned body.

Just as he was getting to the last of the buttons, the older man began kissing along his shoulder blade, momentarily making him forget the task at hand and his hands to become shakey.

He couldn't suppress his moans as teeth lightly nipped at his sensitive flesh, followed by gentle kisses.

As much as Dierks wanted to mark the man, claim him, he didn't. It was too risky.

After a moment or so passed, Luke finally got the others shirt off.

Brown eyes stared down at the wonderful sight infront of him. "My God.." He mumbled. Luke had never seen such perfection as this man he was with right now.

Dierks sat there, patiently allowing cautious hands to explore every muscle line his body had to offer.

"Like what you see?" The blonde questioned with a smile.

"Oh, yes." Luke returned his smile, before placing another lusty kiss to the mans lips.

This time Dierks got caught off guard again, easily allowing Luke to push him back once more.

"Here's where the fun begins." The brunette softly smiled as he undone the others pants, pulling them and his boxers off, tossing them carelessly to the barn floor, before spreading the mans legs further apart.

A loud groan of relief escaped his throat as he inserted his sex organ into the older male, which in turn earned him a pained hiss.

Although every inche of him begged for him to move, Luke stayed perfectly still until he knew that Dierks had relaxed.

Luke's pace was slow and steady at first, but quickly progressed into harder, faster thrusts when pleasured moans rang through his ears, something he enjoyed hearing more than the pained groans he was getting only moments ago.

The brunette added to Dierks's pleasure when suprisingly soft fingers began stroking the others erection.

The blonde closed his eyes, slightly arching his back. This was unlike anything he had felt in his life.

Each thrust, as well as the youngers hand work, sent a sensation of pure ecstacy all throughout his entire body.

Luke only stopped momentarily to lean down, placing kisses along the others chest, slowly giving Dierks a high like feeling.

A deep gasp escaped the older when Lukes tongue swiftly ran over his nipple.

The brunette then smirked, placing a kiss to Dierks lips before continuing his earlier actions.

Dierks wrapped his arms around Luke's neck, keeping the man down close to him.

Luke stopped once more, grabbing ahold of the olders shoulders, bringing the man up with him as he sat up.

The blonde waited for mere seconds before he began to move up and down.

Luke placed his hands firmly on each of Dierks's hips, keeping the man better balanced.

Within no time, the brunette was trailing kisses along Dierks's neck and shoulder blades, making the older man moan even more.

Dierks's hands ran through the youngers soft locks in a messy fashion as he stared up at the barn ceiling, glancing at the other every once and awhile.

Still, he couldn't believe what was happening.. Better yet, he couldn't believe how great something he once considered oh, so sinful to be.

"Ah... Damn.. Luke.." He groaned once the younger man once again began rubbing his sex organ.

"Mm.. Dierks.." Luke softly moaned with a smirk as he ran his tongue over the mans neck while he glanced up at the blonde.

The older had never heard his name spoken and it send chills down his spine. This was very much so the best experience he had yet to have.

Luke placed placed a kiss to Dierks's lips causing only a low moan to escape him when the blonde released, covering the brunettes hand and stomach.

Luke groaned as he released deep within the other.

Dierks ended their kiss but stayed where he was.

"That was... Uh.. Different." The blonde chuckled low once he gained control over his breathing again.

"Mm, yeah." Luke smiled, staring up at the man after licking the others liquid off of his hand.

He moved his other hand up to the back Dierks's head, gently forcing him to lean forward.

"I really enjoyed it.." The brunette smiled, affectionately rubbing his nose against the blondes, causing Dierks to blush deeply.

"I really enjoyed you.." Luke trailed off, looking back into those deep sea blue eyes he now loved.

Dierks sighed, breaking the gaze to look off to the side. "I enjoyed it too.." He mumbled.

Luke placed a finger under the mans chin, forcing him to face him once more.

"You know.. You're a really handsome man.. Your wife is a very, very lucky woman.."

Dierks found this time he couldn't take his eyes off Luke as he hung onto every word the younger man spoke.

There was a silence for a moment, before Luke released his grip on the older. "Well, I reckon you should get going now."

The blonde took a second to debate what he truely felt best. Yes, he knew he had to leave, but he didn't want to leave. He wanted to remain here, with Luke.. Atleast for the rest of the night.

He sighed, getting up after deciding. There was too much to risk if he stayed.. He had to leave.

Luke watched as he gathered his clothing up in the dim light.

Brown eyes stayed locked onto the mans chest, until the shirt was buttoned over it, Luke then stood himself, finding his own clothes.

Just as Dierks was about to exit the barn, Luke stopped him.

"Dierks.." The older turned to face him. "Yes?"

Luke glanced to the ground several times before answering.

He took a deep breath, exhaling.

"I just wanted to tell you that.. Uh.. I didn't just consider this a one night stand type thing.. It's not like you're now meaningless to me or something.. When I said I enjoyed you, I didn't mean just with the sex.. You in general are great and.. I, well.. I guess I felt a connection with you..?" He was unsure of how to really put it.

Dierks softly smiled. "Now that's a tad bit foolishness isn't it?"

Lukes eyes widend, suprised at the answer.

"Nah, I reckon it's not all that crazy." The blonde restated, earning a small smile from Luke.

"Well we ever see one another again?" The brunette asked.

"Of course silly."

"No, I mean like this.. Is there a chance of recreating such a moment?"

Dierks shook his head, giving the other doubt momentarily. "No, because this moment was too good to be recreated."

"Jackrabbit." Luke scoffed playfully. The older really had him going for a bit.

Dierks only smiled.

"So, I'll see you around?" Luke questioned again.

"Yes, beautiful, you will." The blonde started out again, smiling to himself at the compliment he gave the other.

Luke blushed deeply.

"Oh, and thanks for helping with the song." Luke spoke once more when he composed himself.

"Anytime, for a good friend." Dierks winked at him.

Luke only smiled as he watched the man make his way out.

"Until then.." He mumbled to himself, walking off in the opposite direction.

* * *

I'am tottally happy with this fanfiction, I thought it was going to turn out bad or go unfinished but it didn't.. So yay! It's pretty good, atleast in my opinion it is.


End file.
